At The Movies
by The February Rose
Summary: Young Justice characters in my favorite movie moments. AU Series of One-Shots
1. Letters to Young Justice

**A/N: Hi! I just thought that it might be cool to put Young Justice in my favorite movie scenes. The first one is Zatanna and Robin/Dick Grayson in Letters to Juliet. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Letters to Juliet. But it would be so cool if I did!**

**_Letters To Young Justice_**

Zatanna Zatara looks out upon the beach from her balcony. There's a party going on in the ballroom, but she doesn't feel like celebrating anymore. Her crush, whom she had planned on confessing her feelings to tonight, kept getting dragged away by a girl named Megan. Zatanna knew that a girl named Megan had been an old girlfriend of his. By Megan's actions, Zatanna could only assume that they had gotten back together. A tear falls unbidden from her eye.

"Zatanna? Zatanna! Where are you?" Zatanna wipes her eye as she looks down to see Richard Grayson, her crush, walking on the beach calling her name. "Zatanna!"

"What do you want, Richard?" His head snaps up in her direction.

"What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm going to go home. It was a mistake for me to come. I hope you are happy with Megan." Zatanna turns to go back inside.

"Zatanna! Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it, Richard. I saw you with her. She kept dragging you off somewhere and you seemed happy to go with her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Megan. You know, red hair, bright, cheery personality." A look of realization crosses Richard's face.

"You mean M'Gann?" Zatanna can only nod as a tear streams down her face. "Zee, I'm so stupid! There's two Megans. There's M'Gann who I see as a sister and is in love with Connor Kent, and there's the one I've completely forgotten about. More importantly, there's only one Zatanna."

"If that's true, then why was she dragging you off to places all the time?"

"She wanted my opinion on ways for her to get Connor's attention and she wanted me to know what his reactions were. Now, will you please come down here?" Richard takes off his suit jacket.

"Wait, Richard. Rich... Dick, stop. What are you doing?" she asks as Richard starts to climb the lattice that's next to the balcony. "Dick Grayson, what are you doing?"

"Listen to me. Listen to me very carefully. I live in Gotham, an advanced, beautiful city that I love despite the crime rate. You live in New York, which is highly overrated."

"Pardon me?"

"But since the distance is a bit far to cross everyday, walking, driving, or flying, I suggest we flip for it."

"What are you saying?"

"And if those terms are unacceptable, leaving Gotham will be a pleasure as long as you are waiting for me on the other side. Because the truth is Zatanna, I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you."

As tears of happiness fall down her face, Zatanna asks, "Are you going to kiss me?" Richard starts to climb higher, but loses his grip and falls to the sand. "Oh my gosh! Richard!" Zatanna runs downstairs and out onto the beach.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

"I'll be fine as long as you answer one question. I love you, Zatanna Zatara. Do you love me?"

"I do." Richard gently wipes away her tears.

"Good. That's very good." He gently pulls her down for a kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you! Please review!**


	2. M'Gann

**A/N: Hello~! Well, many people favorited and followed the last one-shot, so I decided to make another! I hope you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice, nor do I own Anastasia.**

_**M'Gann**_

A little known fact about M'Gann M'orzz, Miss Martian, is that she has been hunted down by a Green Martian purist and that she is the White Martian that the hunter can never catch. This caused the purist, R'azz P'utann to hate M'Gann. Once Manhunter found out that the White Martian he saw as a daughter was in trouble, he brought her to Earth. There M'Gann made friends with the member of Young Justice and eventually joined the group. As a part of their group, M'Gann became close to Connor Kent, who is also known as Superboy.

Life was bright and happy for M'Gann until the day R'azz P'utann finally caught up to her.

It happened on an oddly empty bridge in Gotham.

"I have finally caught you, my prey." M'Gann whips around in surprise to see R'azz P'utann coming up behind her. He has his weapon, a hollow spear that allows him to magnify his psychic powers, drawn and aimed at M'Gann.

"What do you want with me?" _'Connor! Robin! Artemis! Wally! Kaldur! Someone help me!' _she sends telepathically to her teammates.

"Eh, eh, eh. No calling for help. You are all alone." R'azz cuts off M'Gann's telepathic powers. "I'm going to enjoy this." With the butt of his spear, he knocks her flat. "And so dies the White Martian breed," he declares raising his spear high.

"Not if I can help it!" Connor charges R'azz and punches him, making him land thirty feet away from M'Gann. Connor kneels down next to her. "M'Gann, are you okay? Please wake up."

"I will not let you stop me!" R'azz mentally pushes Connor back and sends psychic minions to battle him. "Now, where were we?" He turns back to M'Gann. "Wait! Where did she go?!"

From behind him, he hears, "Leave my friend alone" M'Gann jumps on R'azz, knocking him to the ground and the spear from his grip. Jumping to her feet, M'Gann chases after the spear. R'azz starts to draw it back to him telekinetically, but M'Gann stops it with her foot. "I have had enough of this. You've been after me my whole life, you massecared my people, and you've attacked my friends. I will not stand for this anymore! We are both Martians, and it doesn't matter that I'm a White and that you're a Green. Everyone else has come to their senses about it. Time for you to as well."

"Never!" R'azz sends a burst of power to his minions and they knock Connor to the ground unconscious.

"No!" M'Gann's foot presses harder on the spear.

"Stop! If you break that, you will release a wave of psychic power! It may cause us to lose our abilities!"

"It would cause your minions to disappear! I don't care if I can't use my powers. This is not for me. This is for Connor!" She steps harder on the spear. "This is for my friends!" Cracks spiderweb the spear. "And this is for my people; both Green and White." With that M'Gann destroys the spear. Oddly enough, the blast of power didn't touch M'Gann and Connor.

"Connor!" M'Gann rushes over to him as R'azz disappears from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again. "Connor, please wake up." M'Gann shakes him, but he doesn't stir. Tears form in her eyes as she thinks that the worst has happened. "It's all my fault." Sobbing, M'Gann hides her face in her hands.

Slowly, Connor moves stiffly, giving out a grunt of pain. "M'Gann?"

M'Gann peeks out from behind her hands. "Connor?" Connor sits up slowly before looking at the Martian. "Oh, Connor!" She throws her arms around him nearly tackling him. "You're okay!"

Connor wraps her in a hug, holding her close. "Thank goodness. When I heard your call, I thought the worst, especially when it was cut off suddenly."

"Miss Martian! Superboy! What happened?!" Robin runs across the bridge. "The scanners picked up a massive amount of psychic energy. Are you alright?"

"We're alright. R'azz P'utann tried to kill me, but I got rid of him by destroying his spear."

"Where were you?!" Connor yells. "She sent out a message for help and you didn't respond!"

"A message? I never got any message."

"You didn't hear me?" Robin shakes his head.

"I guess you and Connor are really close." He walks away. M'Gann turns to Connor.

"Do you think he knows?" she whispers.

"Who cares? I love you, M'Gann." Connor gently kisses M'Gann before pulling her into another hug.

"I love you too, Connor."

**A/N: So, that's it. Again, I hope you liked it! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you! Please review~**

**Also, if you can guess the movie, I'll give you a big virtual hug!**


	3. The Magic Princess

**A/N: There's nothing better than writing out in the great outdoors. I hope you enjoy this installment of At The Movies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Swan Princess or Young Justice**

_**The Magic Princess**_

"Every night you ask me the same question, and every night I give you the same answer." A woman stands before a man who is kneeling on the ground holding a ring.

"No. Don't!"

"I'll die first."

The man gets up with a huff. "One day, you will break. I will have you as my wife and we will be the most powerful magicians in the known universe!" Storming off, Klarion leaves Zatanna by the water's edge. She looks up at the moon.

"Oh, Nightwing. Find me, please," she whispers.

Miles away, a man in a black and blue suit looks up at the moon. "Where are you, Zatanna?"

"Nightwing, you need to get some sleep," Superbo places a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "You've been going on coffee and catnaps ever since Zatanna was taken."

"I'm fine, Superboy." Nightwing pulls away from him.

"Dick, everyone's worried about you. M'Gann's so worried that she's stopped floating everywhere."

"If it had been M'Gann who was taken, would you stop until she was found? Would you be able to sleep knowing that she's out there somewhere in trouble?"

"I want to say yes so that you will sleep, but we both know that's a lie. I would do anything and everything to find her." Connor turns to go back inside.

"Thank you for understanding." Dick turns back to the moon as Connor leaves.

It was only a month ago when Zatanna was taken. They were out on a walk through the park, just the two of them.

-Flashback-

"I'm glad that we could do this, Dick." Zatanna leans her head on his shoulder.

"So am I," he says, smiling, before a heavy thought penetrates his mind making him sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of the impending doom being brought by the Light and the Kroloteans. They could attack at any time and harm one of the team or kidnap us." Dick instinctively grips Zee's waist a little tighter. "I don't know what I'd do if they took you."

"You'd find me. No doubt about it."

-End Flashback-

It was not long after that when Klarion attacked and made off with an unconscious Zatanna, leaving Nightwing to struggle in his bonds until Klarion was long gone.

"I've failed you, Zee."

"You have not failed yet, my friend," Kaldur'ahm says coming to stand by Dick.

"Are you here to try to get me to eat and sleep, too?"

"No, Dick. I know you are too stubborn to listen to us. I am simply here to see if I can help. Maybe there is something you forgot from that night."

"We were walking and talking when Klarion suddenly attacked and made off with Zee."

Kaldur nods. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning and look at the scene of the attack." The two heroes head off in the direction of the park.

Meanwhile, Zatanna is talking to some of the people Klarion turned into animals for fun.

"I am so sorry that I can't fix this curse. Klarion has limited my powers to prevent my escape."

"You know what will break your spell," says a duck who used to be a housewife. "A kiss. I may be a normal human besides the duck thing, but you can never doubt the power of love."

"I love you, Zatanna!" yells a fox who was a teenage boy. "Kiss me and it will break the spell!"

"Oh, Jimmy. You know it's not that simple. I love Nightwing and he loves me. If anyone is gonna break it, it's going to be Nightwing." Suddenly, Zatanna realizes something. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" ask the duck.

"Love magic is powerful, but it takes very little magical power to perform. Perhaps if I sing a song of my love for Nightwing, he will be able to hear it and find me!"

"Brilliant! But you will probably have to use his real name."

"I know, Rachel. That's why I need to swear you and Jimmy to secrecy. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone what his real name is. Got it?" Both animals nod. "Good." Zatanna stands and clears her throat. 'I hope this works.'

_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

"Kaldur," Dick whispers. "Do you hear that?"

"I do not hear a thing."

_Richard, you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

"Shh! There it is again!"

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

"It's Zee! She's singing! Follow me!"

_Although we're far apart_

"If it worked," Zatanna says, "he should be able to continue the song." She waits and hopes. Softly, a voice permeates the air.

**_Far longer than forever_**

"He's singing!"

_**As constant as a star**_

_**I close my eyes and**_

_**I am where you are**_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakeable bond_

_**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

"This way, Kaldur!" Nightwing heads off in the direction of Zatanna's voice.

_**Far longer than forever**_

_Far longer than forever_

_**I swear that I'll be true**_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_**I've made an everlasting vow**_

_**To find a way to you**_

**_Far longer than forever_**

**_Like no love ever known_**

**_And with your love_**

**_I'll never be alone_**

_Far longer than forever_

_**Much stronger than forever**_

_**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be...**_

"Zatanna!"

"Dick!" Zatanna runs up to Nightwing who just appeared by the lake. He catches her around the waist and holds her close. "You found me," she murmurs into his shoulder.

"I always will." Dick's arms tighten around Zatanna. "I missed you so much."

"You won't miss her this time." They look up to see Klarion standing near them, looking furious. "This time, you won't be left alive!"

Klarion charges at Nightwing when a snake of water wraps around Klarion and another knocks him upside the head.

"Thank you, Kaldur'ahm," says Dick.

"I am happy that I could help," he smiles, looking at the reunited couple. "I'll take Klarion to Batman or Aquaman to turn him in."

"Thank you for helping him," Zatanna say, hugging Dick closer.

"It was all him, Zatanna. He followed a sound I could not hear." And with that, Kaldur and Klarion leave without another word.

Dick turns to Zatanna. "Shall we go as well?"

"I can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm under a spell."

"It's a spell to be broken by true love's kiss," pipes up Rachel.

"Easily solved." Dick pulls Zatanna closer and gently cradles her head as he kisses her lips tenderly. A pulse of golden light extends from them and spreads out across the lake turning Rachel and Jimmy back to their former selves. "I love you, Zee."

"And I love you, Richard."

**A/N: AWE! So, what do you think? Was it good? Please tell me! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. Please review! **


	4. The Injustice Games

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next installment of At the Movies. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to Young Justice or The Hunger Games.**

_**The Injustice**_** Games**

"Attention Tributes, there has been a change in the rules. Now, two Tributes may be crowned Victors if they are from the same pair. That is all."

"Kid!" Artemis jumps from her tree and goes to the last place she saw the speedster. "Kid Flash! Where are you?"

"Idiot archer." She turns just in time to see a blast of ice coming towards her as she gets swept off her feet.

"Artemis! What were you thinking?!" Wally hisses in her ear.

"I was thinking that, together, we could make it home."

"We will," Wally says reassuring her. "I'm sure you-know-who is working on a you-know-what." Artemis snuggles in closer as Wally carries her off to his camp near the boundary. "We're safe here. I was able to destroy all of the cameras and microphones." He sets Artemis on her feet before wrapping her in a proper hug. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Wally, that little girl died. I couldn't save her." Tears leak out of her mask. Wally is just about to comfort her when a loud boom is heard.

"Kid Flash! Artemis! This place has no aster." Robin appears with Artemis' quiver and bow in hand. "Let's blow this pop stand!"

With very little interference from the Injustice League, everyone made it on the bioship, including Aqualad and Aquagirl, who had also been captured.

"Robin, what about the civilians?" Aquagirl asks.

"Superboy and Miss Martian are helping them out the other end. The Justice League is currently dealing with the Injustice League. All in all, it's been pretty whelming for us." From his seat at the helm, Robin surveys his friends. "You should get some rest. You're safe now."

"Not everyone," Artemis replies solomnly. "Poor Rue. Her life was cut so short."

"Rue? Little girl, black hair, really curly?" Robin questions.

"Yeah, man. She was the youngest of us." Wally wraps his arm around Artemis' shoulders.

"I remember her. She did not have a family to fight to return to," Aqualad adds.

"Then we'll just have to see about her staying with us." Everyone turns to stare at Robin.

"Robin, I saw her die myself," Artemis stated, getting angry. "She died because I didn't have a stupid bow! I couldn't save her!"

"In your position, no one could have. You had to run before they killed you, but did you see Rue draw her last breath?" Artemis shakes her head. "Precisely. Zee and M'Gann weren't in your position. They breached the barrier and carried her out of the arena. She was able to be healed and is waiting for everything with the Injustice Games to end."

"But the cannon went off! They showed her among the dead!"

"Cover up. They wouldn't want anyone to know that their barrier has flaws." Artemis starts to fall to her knees when Wally catches her.

"She's alive," Artemis whispers.

Suddenly, Batman appears on the screen. "Team. The threat from the Injustice League has been nulified and the captives have been sent home. Return to base. We need to discuss the girl."

As soon as the bioship touches down, Artemis is off and searching for Rue. "Rue? Are you here? Where are you?" A four note signal calls out from Artemis' left and she turns to see Rue standing there free of any and all harm.

"Artemis!" Rue runs to her and jumps into her arms.

"You scared me, Rue. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"You can get reaquainted later," Batman says appearing from the shadows with Black Canary. "Zatanna and Miss Martian will explain why we are here."

Zee steps forward first. "When Miss Martian and I healed Rue of her injuries, we had to put a little of ourselves into the process; into her."

"We have watched her for a few days," M'Gann continues, "and we have seen evidence of out powers coming from her."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks holding Rue closer.

"Rue, why don't you try that spell I taught you," Zee suggests.

Jumping down, Rue looks up at the archer. "Emit ot kool ekil Simetra." Soon Rue turns into a mini-Artemis, but just the clothing. "I still can't change my face and hair."

"But you got it down to the last detail. Even the bow!"

M'Gann touches Rue's shoulder. "Now for what I showed you." Rue nods before disappearing.

"No way!" Wally gasps. Rue comes back to being visible. "She's a super now!"

"Zatanna, Miss Martian," Batman asks, "can she learn more?"

They share a glance before turning to nod at Batman. "She is a very smart girl," Zatanna says.

"Come up with a name and a costume. She's a trainee. We will come back together later on to see if she is ready to be a part of the team." With that Batman leaves and Black Canary comes up to them.

"Welcome, Rue. I am Black Canary and the trainer for the team."

"Nice to meet you," Rue shakes Canary's hand.

"What would you like your super name to be?" Rue shrugs.

"May I make a suggestion?" Aquagirl asks.

"Okay." Rue turns her attention to the Atlantian.

"How about 'Flight'? It always seemed to me like you could fly."

"Ooo. I like it!" Rue jumps, clapping her hands. "Can that be my name? Please?"

"Of course," Canary says with a smile.

"And a black and purple costume!"

Artemis hugs the little superhero. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

**A/N: Awe... Artemis' soft side. :) Again, I hope you liked it. Please review. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


	5. Revised Letters to YJ

**A/N: Okay, so I went back and reread this one-shot. It annoyed me how much I was explaining in the beginning, so I decided to rewrite it and post it as a different chapter. That way, if people like the first version better, they can still read that one. Enjoy my revisions!**

Zatanna Zatara looks out upon the beach from her balcony as a tear falls from her eye. Her thoughts are interrupted as a voice calls out.

"Zatanna? Zatanna! Where are you?" She wipes her eye as she looks down to see Richard Grayson, her crush, walking on the beach calling her name. "Zatanna!"

"What do you want, Richard?" His head snaps up in her direction, but he is too far away for her to see the relief flash across his face.

"What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the party?" he asks, walking towards the balcony, his sapphire eyes staring at her watery, ice blue ones. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go home. It was a mistake for me to come." Her voice becomes slightly thicker as she holds back tears. "I hope you are happy with Megan." Zatanna turns to go back inside.

"Zatanna, wait! What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it, Richard. I saw you with her. Megan, Richard. You know, red hair, cheery personality, ex-girlfriend." A look of realization crosses Richard's face.

"You mean M'Gann?" A tear escapes Zatanna's eye causing Richard to shake his head. "Zee, I'm so stupid! There's two Megans. There's one who I see as a sister and there's the one I've completely forgotten about."

"If that's true, then why was she dragging you off to places all the time?"

"She wanted my opinion on ways to gain the attention of one Connor Kent. My feelings for her are purely platonic. Now, will you please come down here?" Richard takes off his suit jacket.

"Wait, Richard. Rich... Dick, stop. What are you doing?" she asks as Richard starts to climb the lattice that's next to the balcony. "Dick Grayson, what are you doing?"

"Listen to me. Listen to me very carefully. I live in Gotham, an advanced, beautiful city that I love despite the crime rate. You live in New York, which is highly overrated."

"Pardon me?"

"But since the distance is a bit far to cross everyday, walking, driving, or flying, I suggest we flip for it."

"What are you saying?"

"And if those terms are unacceptable, leaving Gotham will be a pleasure as long as you are waiting for me on the other side. Because the truth is Zatanna, I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you."

As tears of happiness fall down her face, Zatanna asks, "Are you going to kiss me?" Richard starts to climb higher, but loses his grip and falls to the sand. "Oh my gosh! Richard!" Zatanna runs downstairs and out onto the beach.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

"I'll be fine as long as you answer one question. I love you, Zatanna Zatara. Do you love me?"

"I do." Richard gently wipes away her tears.

"Good. That's very good." He gently pulls her down for a kiss.

**A/N: So, who liked this version better? Please review and tell me!**


	6. An Archer For Christmas

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I had finals and then I didn't have a competent computer after May 17****th**** and I just got my new laptop this past Sunday. Happy graduation to me! Anyway, this is from my new laptop. (Thank you, Grandpa!) I hope you enjoy this!**

_**An Archer For Christmas**_

_'This is what I get for being friends with an heiress. Instead of spending Christmas break looking for a new job, I am being dragged off to her boyfriend's mansion in Gotham to spend the holidays with their friends and family. Oh, boy.'_

"Artemis, stop writing for a bit! We're here!"

"Wow." Outside the window, Artemis spies a regal estate that could fit twenty of her parents' houses. "We're staying here?!"

Zatanna smiles. "Welcome to Wayne Manor, home of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and my boyfriend, Richard Grayson."

"I still can't believe Dick is the adopted son of a billionaire, but with your dad as the CEO of the largest entertainment company in the world, I can see how you met."

"I can't wait to show you around, especially the ballroom!" Zatanna gets a thoughtful look. "I wonder if it's decorated for the ball yet."

"Ball? You didn't say that there would be dancing."

"Don't worry. It's nothing like hip-hop or break dancing. Just a waltz or two… maybe ten."

"But I can't waltz!"

"Oh look! We've stopped." A butler opens the door for Zatanna and she quickly hops out. "Come on, Artemis!" As Artemis steps out, she hears a squeal that makes her reach above her shoulder until she hears it turn into a laugh. "I missed you, Dick."

"I can tell by the near destruction of my eardrums," Dick laughs.

"But you would miss it if I didn't."

Dick nods. "It's one of the many things that make you so asterous. Hey, Artemis. Welcome to Wayne Manor." Artemis looks up to see them standing with Dick's arm around Zatanna's waist and vice versa.

"Hey, Dick. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"We couldn't let you spend Christmas alone. Besides, my friend from college is also staying with us."

"Master Richard, may I suggest we show Miss Zatanna and Miss Artemis to their rooms?" asks an elderly butler.

"Of course, Alfred. Right this way, ladies."

'_It was kind of embarrassing. I reached for an arrow when I heard Zee squeal, forgetting that she does that when she sees Dick after a long time apart. I felt so stupid. And to top it off, I reached for my bags only to have a butler pick them up before me. Now I'm in my amazingly big, luxurious room. At least it's green in color and not pink or purple. I really like green….and red and yellow.'_

"Artemis! It's time for dinner!" Zatanna calls through my door.

"Coming!" Artemis puts down her pen and closes her book.

In the dining hall, Bruce, Dick, and Wally, Dick's college friend, sit and wait for the girls to show up.

"Sorry we're late," Zatanna says pulling Artemis in, sitting her beside Wally. "Artemis, this is Wally West. Wally, this is Artemis Crock."

"Hey Beautiful." Dick face palms at Wally's outright flirting as Zatanna smacks Wally upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you that I would hit you whenever you hit on one of my friends."

"Oh, yeah." Wally turns to Artemis. "Sorry about that."

'_Oh, my gosh! Not five seconds and Dick's friend was already hitting on me… Not that I entirely minded…'_

'_Today I start my waltz lessons with Zee. Hopefully I won't fail completely.'_

Artemis walks into the room where she is to meet Zatanna, but the raven-haired girl is nowhere to be found. "Zee? Where are you?"

"Artemis?" Wally pokes his head around the corner.

"Hey, Wally. Have you seen Zatanna?"

"She and Dick went out just a few minutes ago. What's up?"

Artemis plops down on the floor. "She was going to teach me how to waltz."

"I'm no Zee, but I could teach you. Dick taught me the first Christmas I spent at Wayne Manor." She gives him a skeptical look. "I promise to do my best not to step on your toes if you get underfoot." Wally extends his hand.

'_I actually stepped on his feet. Twice… for each foot. Completely by accident! I would never purposely step on someone's foot. He was actually quite sweet about it. We spent the rest of the day together until Zee and Dick came back.'_

'_Zee took me out to get a dress today. We found a forest green halter top gown. Now it's hidden in my closet. …I think I'm starting to get excited for this ball.'_

The next morning, Artemis went down for breakfast when Alfred came up to her with a phone.

"I am sorry to bother you, Miss Artemis, but there is a man on the phone for you. He would not give me his name."

"Its okay, Alfred." Artemis picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl."

"What do you want, Dad?"

"I got caught last night and I was wondering if you could bail me out."

"What. Is that it? No 'Merry Christmas?' No 'how are you, baby girl?' I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You never cared about me." Tears start to drip down her face. "Good bye, Dad." She sets the phone on a nearby table before starting to sink to her knees. She hits the floor with her fists as she cries tears of anger.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whoa. What did the floor do to you?" Wally gently grabs Artemis' hands to keep her from hitting the floor as more tears spill from her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" She just shakes her head as Wally pulls her into a hug. "Reporters are coming soon to talk to Bruce about the ball, so the hall isn't a good place for this unless you want them to make a story of it. Where would you be most comfortable?"

"Archery," Artemis whispers through gritted teeth.

Wally gently picks her up bridal-style and carries her to the gym. At the far end, five targets are set up and a bow with arrows are about 20 feet away. Artemis steps away from Wally and strings the bow with ease. As she tests its strength, Wally asks, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"My father's reputation and idiocy happened." She nocks three arrows and hits the bull's eye on three targets. "'This'll be the last one, baby girl.' Or so he said." Another arrow hits the bull's eye. "He's said that for the past five times."

Wally stands in silence, watching the archer get her feelings of anger and disappointment out of her system. Soon, only sadness remains and Artemis sinks to her knees again.

"He promised that he would stop if I got into college," she says as tears fall from her eyes again. "I should have realized that he never planned on giving up on stealing. After all, he never thought I would make it to college." Wally sits beside her and hands her his handkerchief.

"It sounds like he's someone who wasn't around enough to know the real you." He gently smooths back her hair. "Because, I've barely known you for three days and I already know that any college would be stupid if they didn't accept you."

Artemis sniffs a little. "Thank you, Wally. I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you."

Wally gives her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it."

'_I can't believe I did that. I mean, I haven't even broken down like that in front of Zatanna and then I go and do it in front of Wally of all people!'_

Artemis hears a knock on her door. "Hey, Artemis. Alfred says dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there. Thank you, Wally." She sticks her notebook under her pillow, straightens her clothes, and joins Wally in the hall.

"Come on," Wally says smiling. "Dick said that he got Bruce to order pizza. We're eating it in the movie room. What movie would you like to watch?"

'_We ended up watching 'Rise of the Guardians' because Bruce's son, Damian, came home from boarding school and he's too young for the movies we were thinking about. Well, the ball's tonight… I can't tell if I'm nervous, excited, or both.'_

Artemis walks toward the kitchen, but as she passes the front door, she hears reporters calling out.

"Mr. Wayne! Is it true that you are housing the daughter of Sportsmaster, the escaped convict?"

"There she is! Miss Crock!" The other reporters soon join in, but one voice carries above the rest.

"Mr. Wayne! How can you invite someone like her to the ball? Surely she lacks the class to be among the elite and they would fear for their property. After all, she will probably steal it!" The other reporters join in, agreeing with the first.

Dick breaks away from the mob and comes to Artemis' aid. He guides her back up the stairs and to Zatanna's room. "Zee? Open up, please." As soon as the door opens, he ushers Artemis in and shuts the door. "Stupid reporters," he mumbles under his breath.

"What happened?" Zee asks as she hugs the frozen archer.

"They're trying to say that Artemis is the same as her father. You and I both know that the only thing she learned from him is how to defend herself."

"Maybe this is a sign, guys," Artemis says.

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna asks.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball."

'_Zatanna and Dick protested, but here I am, sitting in my room while the ball goes on. I only wish that I had gotten to dance with Wally.'_

Suddenly, a scream pierces the music Artemis hears coming from the ballroom. Gunshots soon follow, causing Artemis to leap from her bed and race to the gym to grab the bow and arrows before creeping to the ballroom. Peeking around the corner, she sees a tall blonde man with a hockey mask on, standing over Wally, holding a mace.

"What did you do to my daughter?" he growls at Wally. "I know it's your fault."

"I'm not the one who lied to her and doesn't care about her," Wally retorts.

"Why you little…" Sportsmaster raises his mace.

Quickly, Artemis nocks an arrow and aims it at Sportsmaster. "Don't you dare touch him," she threatens, coming out from around the corner.

Sportsmaster whips around to look at her. "Baby girl…" He takes a step toward her.

"You lost the right to call me that," Artemis says coldly as she pulls the arrow back further.

He laughs at this action. "You don't have the guts."

"Try me. You break out of jail, come here, ruin their evening, threaten my friends, and you expect me to not try to protect them in whatever way I can?" Behind Sportsmaster, Wally motions for Artemis to stall him. "I am tired of you putting me down, thinking that I can't do anything. News flash, Sportsmaster. I'm smarter than you think I am. I got into college on scholarship and you refuse to keep up your end of the bargain. Why? Is stealing so important to you that you would break a promise you made to your daughter?" He remains silent. "ANSWER ME!" Artemis shouts as her eyes start to water.

"Daughter? What daughter do I have?" he replies. "A daughter would stay by her father no matter what. Both you and your sister left me, so I apparently don't have daughters."

"You don't deserve daughters. Sportsmaster, you are under arrest," a police officer states as he cuffs the criminal. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

'He called out my name as they dragged him away, but I just turned my head away. After all, he didn't have daughters, so I must not be his. Once he was gone, Zatanna ambushed me. Oh! Looks like she's here for a second round.'

Artemis opens her door. "Hey Zee. What's up?"

"I'm here to make sure that things are properly documented," she said quickly stepping around Artemis, grabbing her notebook and pen, before rushing back out.

'Okay. So, no I did not steal Artie's notebook. I fully intend to return it. I just want to make sure that last night is properly documented. So, after I gave her a massive hug, Artemis kind of dazed off. Dick and I followed her line of sight to see that it was a certain red-head who was being smothered by an ex of his who just wouldn't take a hint. Here's what happened next…

"Oh, Wallace. Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Linda asked as she forced him to look at her.

Visibly upset, Wally grabbed her hands and shoved them away from her face. "No, Linda, I'm not alright. You are between me and my destination that I need to reach immediately. I would that you if you would stop this foolishness and step out of my way." A little rude, but I don't blame him. After all, he broke up with her over a year ago and she's still trying to convince him that they are still together. Anyway, he walked around her and stopped in front of Artemis. They stared at each other for a bit before Wally gently grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him, tucking her head into his shoulder.

Artemis tenderly looped her arms around him, for fear that he was indeed hurt. Once she was certain that he wasn't hurt, her arms tightened and she leaned harder into him. I didn't know that she was crying until I saw Wally smooth down her hair and whisper comforting words to her.

He shot a look at Dick before leading Artemis out of the ballroom to a common room near our bedrooms. That's where we found them, asleep on the couch with his arms around her and her head on his chest.

The next day, all of us received many wonderful presents, but I believe that Wally's favorite was his new girlfriend, his archer.'

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This one was using A Princess for Christmas**


	7. Very Special Letter To You

Dear Readers,

This is a very personal letter from me to each and every one of you, and I hope you will read it and really think about what I say. Right now I am starting my school year at college and tonight we had our first campus church. What I really want to say is this. I wanted to tell you all that tonight I rededicated my life to Christ. I know that some of you may no longer want to read what I write in the future because of this, but I cannot keep silent. I love God and He loves me. To all of you who do not know this for yourselves yet, He loves you too, with all of His heart. Also know that I love you too.

Love,

The February Rose


End file.
